


Slytherins Don't Apologize

by theladyinred



Series: Roxyssa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyinred/pseuds/theladyinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a story most will understand its not meant to..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherins Don't Apologize

Six months three weeks four days 9 hours twenty two minutes and 13 seconds ... 14 sec... wait 15 seconds, (you know what fuck the seconds) its been since Roxie and Lyssa had spoken.

Well they had spoken in passing, meaningless words with nothing to them. She hadn't spoken to the Weasleys either they seemed to avoid her at every turn except Molly who almost immediately after their falling out had owled her to ask what had happened and if Roxie had caught Lyssa doing something particularly scandalous. Roxie informed Molly that in order to catch someone they would have to be hiding it and lyssa didn't hid anything.

That had been one of Roxies favorite things about lyssa. It was nice to rest her head on someone who didn't lie or sugar coat. Roxie missed that.

Severus was overjoyed at first by the spat (finally to be rid of the annoying little brat) but after watching his wife turn to make a joke to someone only to sadly realize they weren't there, he wasn't so happy.

And it broke his heart to watch her file away boxes of things that held to much of a reminder of the friend that wasn't there until slowly she had very few things around the house. The ugly green 'penguin' statue (he had no clue how the had thought penguin when the thing looked like demonic Frankenstein of animal parts) Lyssa charmed to glow green and red and blue when Roxie was upset . A gift to Roxie along time ago that had sat on their mantel forever now packed away. Pictures and scrap books now gone made Roxies bookshelf empty. 

He often wondered if Lyssa had her own boxes packed away with knitted scarfs and Roxies little drawings but in the end he doubted it. 

Roxie had resigned from Hogwarts after a fellow Professor gave her a piece of her mind about the whole thing instead moving to Dumstrang to teach Charms.   
At first the reasoning was because "Lyssa could can just live her damned life there and she can live her's here and Roxie Cain Black didn't NEED Lyssa Dante Lestrange any god damned way."   
Truly though even though she would never admit it that Hufflepuff heart of hers new it was because she couldn't see the other happy and know that she wasn't suffering on the inside aswell. Lyssa had other friends. Roxie did too. Roxies friends though didn't get her jokes like lyssa did and the questioned her morality far too often.

So six months three weeks four days 10 hours 3 minutes and some seconds later Roxie was telling a joke to Isis, the Arithmetic Professor at Dumstrang, Isis faked laughed (Lyssa would have understood it.) and Roxie smiled because this was the life she lead because Slytherins don't apologize not allowed not even their heads or in silly stories they write hoping someone might see accidently and decide to read because thats stupid.

But Roxie wasn't all slytherin no, because she had a Hufflepuff heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own h.p jk Rowling does. PS you know where to find me.


End file.
